


An Interesting Face

by madwriter223



Series: Loki's Precious Brood [1]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kink Meme- Hela is forced to take off her helmet in front of all of Asgard, including kid!Loki. The kid's reaction surprises them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Face

If Hela had been given any choice in the matter, she would've preferred to spit in Asgard's collective faces. But Odin Allfather demanded she reveal her face and prove to them all she was indeed Queen Hela of Nifleheim. A small cruelty he always insisted upon, each time she came to Asgard.

That this time he insisted her reborn mother be witness to this mockery just added fuel to her hatred.

She bowed mockingly then grasped her helmet, pulling it up. The half rotting flesh of her dead side squelched as it separated from the metal, settling back only to hang loosely against her bones. Her empty eye socket itched as air blew into it. One side of her hair, already too brittle to still be called hair, broke as it was released, and a few strands fell to the floor, turning to dust upon touching it.

A horrified hush fell over the gathered crowd, then whispers of horror, pity and insults filled the air. She cared not for their petty sensibilities. The only one whose opinion mattered to her was staring at her with startled green eyes, mouth hanging open in shock.

But then a wide grin appeared on that much loved face, and her half-dead heart gave a tired beat of relief.

“Wow, you look so _cool_!”

All of Asgard turned to stare at her reborn mother. 

Loki shrugged. “Well, she is! She looks like a zombie, only without the eating brains part! That's awesome, you could prank so many people like that! They can think they're talking to a normal woman, then WHAM! She's not normal, she's _ab_ normal! Can you imagine their faces?” He grinned widely at her and boldly walked closer to her. “Seriously, you look awesome. Your face isn't boring and plain at all, it gives you lots of character.”

Leah cocked her head thoughtfully at her and agreed with Loki. Her Queen definitely had a non-boring face. Apparently that was important to children.

Hela resisted the laugh that bubbled in her chest at the look on Odin's face. Honestly, he should have known better. No matter the form, no matter the age, a mother's soul would always rejoice in their children.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Written for the Kink Meme prompt:**  
>  In the comic books, Loki is a kid who had all the memories of his past lives wiped clean. He also often interacts with Hela, who is supposedly his daughter, but it doesn't seem like anyone told him that.  
> Mythological Hel is half woman half rotting corpse. Comic book Hela is the same, but she keeps up somewhat normal appearance using her magical headgear thing. When it's taken off, the whole rotting mess gets exposed.  
> So I just want a fic where Kid!Loki and a bunch of other people are around when Hela loses her headgear, and everyone are disgusted/horrified/feel sorry for her, and she's terribly ashamed and angry… but Loki is basically saying "I think she looks cool! No, really, it's nice! It gives her character!"  
> And he means that, too. Hela is touched.  
> +Bonus point for Leah


End file.
